


XP Grinder

by scaredykitty



Category: MindCrack
Genre: Anal, Bondage, M/M, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beef and Pause find a new way to get xp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	XP Grinder

**Author's Note:**

> This was suggested to me from somewhere. Eheh.

Beef laughed softly as he watched Pause struggle against his restraints. He placed a hand on Pause's chest, stilling him briefly. “Just....just fuck me already, would you?” Pause said, breathing heavily. Beef had been teasing him for the past hour, and he was painfully hard. Beef pondered the request, hand running up and down Pause's chest as he thought.

“I think I'm going to have to gag you if you keep talking, is what I'm thinking,” Beef said, earning a whine from Pause. Beef's hand slowly inched lower, earning more whimpering from Pause before Pause groaned loudly, trying to buck into Beef's hand which was now wrapping around his cock. Beef pursed his lips, amused. He pushed his left hand against Pause's hips, holding him still. Pause continued to try and force Beef to go faster, but Beef made sure Pause couldn't move.

Beef was about to say how impressed Pause was managing to not say anything when he saw Pause open his mouth. He sighed mentally as Pause started to beg. Not that he didn't like to listen to Pause beg, but he'd never stop once he started. He removed both hands, causing Pause to whine loudly. He rummaged around in nearby desk, pulling out a gag. Pause whimpered as Beef carefully secured it before nodding when Beef quietly asked him if he was ok.

Beef pulled back to admire Pause for a moment, all tied up and gagged. It was nice, to see him so desperate and unable to talk. He loved Pause, but his mouth could get away from him somedays. In a good way, normally, but other days...well, he wished he could just gag him in the middle of spawn, but that might raise a few eyebrows. Then again, Etho had been leading Nebris around on that leash...his mind almost wandered away from him before Pause's whimpering brought him back down. He could ask Etho about Nebris later.

Looking at Pause, he could tell he really did need to cum soon. He had been teasing him for quite some time now. “I'm think I'm feeling benevolent today,” Beef said, smirking as Pause whined, head leaning against the pillow. Beef pulled out some lube, working two fingers into Pause. Pause moaned, trying to push against Beef's fingers. As he worked a third finger inside Pause, Pause moaned around the gag loudly, clearly trying to curse as Beef hit just the right spot. Beef chuckled as he pulled his fingers out, causing Pause to thrash against the bindings in frustration.

Beef coated himself in the lube before positioning himself over Pause, slowly pushing in. All the teasing had made it quite easy to push into Pause. Pause moaned, pulling against the bindings. Beef ignored Pause's attempts, pushing in and out slowly, before increasing the pace. Pause was alternating between moaning and whimpering, trying to beg, trying to do anything to make Beef go faster. Beef wrapped a hand around Pause's cock, earning him a strangle moan.

Pause came undone soon after, unable to hold on, cumming hard in Beef's hand. Beef laughed as Pause slumped in his restraints, spent. He came shortly after, filling Pause before pulling out, lying next to him. He undid Pause's restraints, removing the gag last. He knew Pause would be blissfully quiet for the next hour or so after that.

“So, you like the new xp grinder?” Beef said with a chuckle. Pause heaved a groan, licking his lips, shrugging. He made some incoherent noises that Beef took to mean that yes, he liked this new way to get xp.


End file.
